


Birthday Brainstorming

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [116]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday, Brainstorming, F/F, F/M, Harry Potter DVD, Inflatable Slide, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Suggestive Themes, Three Things, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13940055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy asks her significant others to help her brainstorm a gift for her cousin's birthday.





	Birthday Brainstorming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HKThauer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKThauer/gifts).



> HKThauer prompted Vibrator, Harry Potter DVD, Inflatable slide.

"Okay, so. Gift. What are we thinking?" Darcy asked. 

Loki and Val traded a glance.

"Don't everybody speak up at once!"

When there were still no ideas volunteered, Darcy sighed. "Fine. On three. Ready? One... two... three!"

Both her significant others blurted something out, and they were both wrong, so she gave them both an incredulous look. 

"Loki, she's 13, not 3. I think she's past bouncy houses."

"A person never outgrows an inflatable slide," Loki argued. " _ You _ taught me that."

Darcy frowned. "Okay, well, let's... make that plan B. And Val, I'm her cousin. It's a bit inappropriate for me to be giving her a vibrator."

"This is a gift for your cousin?" Val asked. "I thought you were asking about  _ my _ birthday."

"Yes, all right, you're insatiable, it's adorable, we get it," Darcy sighed. "But let's focus. I'm thinking a box set of the Harry Potter movies. My gran won't let her have her own movie streaming account, so DVDs are the next best thing. Thoughts?"

"She  _ does _ have a huge crush on Emma Watson," Val mused.

"I still say the bouncy castle party is the way to go," Loki said.

"Cool, DVDs it is," Darcy decided. Loki looked affronted. " _ And _ I'll pitch the inflatables idea.”

"Excellent," Loki agreed, then turned to Valkyrie. "Now what's this I overheard about a vibrator?"

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/171771721523/birthday-brainstorming)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
